User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Scenes That Would Let Reirei Be A Bit Realistic, Plus Review Related words For Reirei
Well if you compare the Black-backed jackal tales it's gentle and adventurous it's when you read the golden jackal tales from Asia that they're quite the oppisite in their legendary scenes. So no legendary stuff and scientific stuff Reirei doesn't show the reputation of her own species the black-backed jackal. But black-backed jackal tales and coyote tales let them look lesss magical and Reirei have her fresh mixture of fiction and science. Accept her real qualities she's able to catch rodents so she could be the one helping Fuli find the rodents who are stuck or in fresh scenes Reirei could even be the character telling rodents okay I've got you you're safe I'll take you home now and really taking the rodents back to their tiny dens. The real omnivores jackal and coyote have to many scenes with birds wehter science or legend so Reirei could sure be one of the characters to sing with the birds who love to dance her cousin the coyote even has the nickname Song Dog. Wolf or a omnivorous cousins they're fine swimmers so yes scenes near the water of with dolphins or seals would be fine for Reirei, this jackal could even be the character in the water each time Fuli would rather refuse to save a Pride Lander who needs to be rescued from a river or the waterfalls or even a spot near Africa's coasts. Even naturally badgers are fine with these omnivores so if we let there be scenes like her coyote cousin's real work Reirei could be Bunga's unlikely friend, letting a badger dig waiting quietly to catch the small rodent in the den that's what the coyote does plus underground things such as the prairies dog. Coyotes also catch creatures like raccoons so there's no question that if the Lion Guard is having the challenge of chasing a tree climber that Reirei could be told to follow them Africa has many tree climbers in its wilderness. In the legends of the Wild West coyote does several things with different fox species, so I can see Reirei doing stuff with Bhati like them cooperating to collect something Rafiki or Pride Rock wants of a large amount of. Silver Fox, Red Fox, Gray Fox, these are the foxes shown repeatedly with the coyote in folklore. There's even the folktale of coyote following a hawk so it would be fine to have Reirei following one of the female raptor birds in the Pride Land especially if it was a scenes of the bird and her tricking Janja's rude clan together because in some folklore coyote's with thunderbird. Reirei has better hearing than Bunga so Reirei could also once in a while help the Lion Guard similar to how elephants listen because that's where these omnivores jackal and coyotes listen for noise underground or between stuff such as the grass, she'd be useful when the villain was some small mean reptile or a sneaky mammal who knows how to hide in tunnels, or in some of the natural disaster scenes the two characters could work together to help the nervous Pride Landers escape. Bunga for solution, Reirei for alert and escape, and then firm pleasure from every Pride Lander they recently saved. My Review Would Be scientifically they haven't let Reirei be anything close to a real jackal accurately or the old friendly black-backed jackal in African Folklore who once in a while is talking to those like Kudu. To look more realistic she'd have to not chase so many of the herds rhino, elephant, zebra, hippo. Just letting Reirei help antelope when they're scared about what's going on in the wilderness would be natural enough. Herds are what Coyotes and jackals chase rarely, the numerous rodents are what they chase all the time in real life. Coyote and jackals the problem is their lifestyles are misunderstood, while with the wolf it's behavior that's misunderstood. But it doesn't matter which one you're mentioning their reputations are equally negative. You learn this while reading the folklore. Category:Blog posts Category:Jackals Category:Canines